Have Mercy On My Soul
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Crossover, spoilers for both FMA and Trigun... Ed and Vash are thrown into a whole new world, and have to team up to get home and to save a place they never knew existed, higher rating may be necessary in later chapters... and the later chapters are here
1. Where Are We?

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first Trigun fan fic and my second cross over… I love Vash insert fan girl scream here and Edward see other so yeah… I decided to cross the two over, dunno where they're going to be … we'll see how this goes… and excuse it if Vash shows a bit of OOC-ness in this story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, and if I did I wouldn't tell you that… plus sigh I don't own FullMetal Alchemist… I don't own either of these shows or the shows that might be mentioned in later chapters… The only thing that I own is the story line…**

**_Chapter One- Where are we…_**

Edward slumped over in his chair, his head resting on his desk, it was hot in the room, the air conditioner had stopped working. His long blonde hair spilled over his shoulders, as it had been pulled down. The color of buttercups it was, silky and soft like freshly woven Chinese silk. He lifted his head and looked up into the purple twilight as a soft spring breeze blew through, bringing the scent of violets and morning glories to his nostrils. He breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent. He heard the call of a blue bird as it swooped in front of the window, hunting for something perhaps in the damp grounds of the spring time.

The damp air caressed his face, whispering silent words to him in a language he didn't know. He lifted his automail arm and looked at the gleaming metal. The seventeen year old sighed softly then lifted his head, the pages of the book he had been using at a pillow sticking to his face. He rested his cheek against the cold steel and gently traced a transmutation circle on the page of the book with his human hand. He sighed again and lifted his hands above his head he stretched; elongating his entire body to its full length then pulled him self back to normal. Suddenly the floor shook and Ed jumped up. He looked around him.

"What in the hell?" He questioned as he pulled on his black jacket and ran out the door. He clapped his hands as he ran, a long sharp sword growing from the top of his metal arm. As he ran out the door he stalled above him in the sky was a huge black portal of some kind. He turned to run back into the house but fell short as the thing pulled him into its grasp. "HELP! AAAAL!" He cried, twisting attempting to free himself from the thing's pull. He slashed at the tentacle like bands that were wrapped around his ankles and waist. It merely strapped more around his wrists and that was the last thing he remembered.

"What is it?" Ed heard a voice and felt a boot poking him lightly in the side. He felt water in his lungs and coughed, coughing up water, his entire body convulsing to pump the water out of his body. He pushed himself up on his hands and coughed violently, his stomach turning flip flops. Suddenly his blade sunk into the soft silt of the riverbank. He pulled it out and transmuted it back to normal. He looked up and wiped his face off.

"Who're you?" Edward choked, still convulsing slightly.

"My name's Vash." The man said. He was wearing a red jacket that was slit twice in the front revealing leather banded pants and leather boots. One of his arms was mechanical, his left arm was made of steel. His hair was what shook Ed, his blonde hair was stuck straight up as though he had stuck his finger in a light plug. He had on a pair of reddish sunglasses and he lifted them up as he looked at Ed. "Who're you?" He retorted.

"My-" Ed coughed again, vomiting up a mixture of river water and his dinner. "My name is Edward, Edward Elric." Ed gagged slightly.

"Nice to meet you, do you know where this is?" Vash questioned, sitting back on his haunches like a little kid who has just found an interesting shell or piece of glass.

"N-no…" Ed vomited up more fluid and finally dragged himself away from the river bed.

"Hmmm… it's a strange place here…" Vash looked around them.

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea where we are?" Ed complained.

"No." Vash shook his head. "I just appeared here, I'm not sure how… then I was just sitting by that tree and I saw you floating along and I pulled you out of the water."

"Great… I'm stuck in some place where no one knows where they are." Edward groaned.

"Well maybe we can help each other…" Vash suggested with a smile and Ed frowned at him.

"Fine I guess… I have nothing else to do." Ed stood up with shaky legs and flinched as he felt his skin tear, there was a large laceration on Ed's upper arm. He put his automail over it, pressing on the torn flesh. Vash stood.

"Come on… there should be a doctor here some where." Vash smiled and Ed scowled again, he was almost a head and a half taller than him. But for some reason Vash didn't make some smart remark about it. He just helped Ed walk.

"I think I see a town…" Ed smiled. He was already starting to like the other man, he reminded him of his little brother from the way he acted. Vash's smile was contagious, Ed found himself laughing with Vash about the simplest of things. He rarely smiled… except around his brother.

_SO? How was it… tell me please I'm begging you to review… It's just the first chapter though so… you know… it'll get better don't worry… but so far? Please, Please, Please review!_


	2. A Warning

**Author's Note: Hiya! Thank you for whatever review I might have gotten on that last chapter, here's chapter two! Woot! Yeh, I've written all these in a row so I can get as many of the chapters done before school starts, I've only got a few more weeks so… yeah, enjoy chapter two of Have Mercy On My Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Trigun for that matter… and even if I did that wouldn't concern you now would it you nosy prat…**

**_Chapter Two- A Warning…_**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Come on… there should be a doctor here some where." Vash smiled and Ed scowled again, he was almost a head and a half taller than him. But for some reason Vash didn't make some smart remark about it. He just helped Ed walk. _

_"I think I see a town…" Ed smiled. He was already starting to like the other man, he reminded him of his little brother from the way he acted. Vash's smile was contagious, Ed found himself laughing with Vash about the simplest of things. He rarely smiled… except around his brother._

****Ed flinched again as the doctor stitched up his arm, the anesthesia not working completely yet. Vash was sitting across the room, his glasses off and his head cocked to the side.

"All done." The doctor told Ed and wrapped up his upper arm, tying the cloth bandage.

"Thanks doc." Ed nodded and jumped off the table. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house."

"Thank you sir." Edward thanked her and pulled his jacket on. Vash stood and thanked the doctor as they walked out of the building. Ed looked around the village they were in and looked at Vash. "Do you think they have any food around here?" Edward asked him and he shrugged.

"I have no idea… maybe they have dOnUtS!" He said hungrily, Ed looked over his shoulder at Vash.

"You alright?"

"I like donuts."

"I can tell." Ed replied and walked into a pastry shop. He came back out a few minutes later with a box of donuts and…

"No milk? Why didn't you get milk?" Vash asked him as his eyes were filled with a childish delight as he grabbed the box from Ed.

Ed made a face, "I hate milk."

"Well you could get some for me…" Vash said and bit into a donut as Ed walked back in then came back out holding a carton of milk.

"Alright, here you go." Ed handed him the milk. Vash had already devoured the donuts while Ed had been gone and now quickly gulped down the milk.

"Thank you." Vash said and threw both cartons away. "Now where are we going?"

"No idea… we need to find a way home I guess."

"Perhaps we should dress like the others to fit in?" Vash gestured to the people around them. They were all wearing cloaks of some kind. Ed shrugged.

"Sure… I guess." They walked into a clothing store. Ed almost gagged and Vash did as they entered, it smelled like a cross between strong cigars and powerful perfume. Ed grumbled something about it smelling like a whore house and Vash laughed.

"May I help you?" A beautiful woman walked out from the back room in a tight black dress that was low cut, showing off deep cleavage. Both men's faces burned so much blood spurted from their noses. Her narrow almond eyes were outlined with deep black liner, her black hair swept up in a pony tail.

"Sure you can…" Ed said dreamily and Vash poked him to make him stop. "I mean… we could use a pair of cloaks."

"I thought so, you don't look like you're from around here."

"No we're… visitors." Ed replied quickly. She chuckled softly and nodded.

"Give me a color and I can make it for you."

"R-"

"Make them black, black on the outside and red on the inside." He told her and looked at Ed as she walked back.

"What?"

"They need to be reversible… don't ask why, I just have a feeling we're going to want them to be reversible."

"I hope your feeling it right." Ed grumbled and pulled his black jacket off as Vash pulled his red jacket off, exposing his leather suit. The woman walked back out a few minutes later with two long black and red cloaks. Ed slipped it on, finding that it was amazingly light and cool. Vash slipped it over his head, the large collar up to his chin. He rested his hand on the hilt of his gun lightly then looked at the woman.

"How much do these cost?" She looked at them as he asked.

"240K, together."

"That's not all that bad." He paid her and she thanked him then whispered something to both of them.

"Get out of town as soon as you can." She murmured and walked back into the back room.

"That was strange." Ed looked up at Vash curiously who shrugged. Suddenly an alarm sounded as they walked out and everyone in the town spilled out into the street and lined up shoulder to shoulder. Ed and Vash looked at each other seriously and nodded, getting into line.

_Dun dun dun… what's going on? Read the next chapter… so until next time… on Have Mercy… PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! gets down on hands and knees and begs_

_Vash: you're so…_

_Ed: Pathetic…_

_Sora: They meet me next chapter!_

_Both: --U great…_


	3. Avarice and Darkness

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave that at a cliffy last time. Yeah, they meet a new member of their team in this chapter… in all there will be four of them. I can't give away anything about the story line but keep an eye on one the two new team mates… that's it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Trigun or anything that has to do with those two shows other than paraphernalia and the DVDS! The only thing I own in this story is the story line and Sora Sinclair. **

**_Chapter Three- Avarice and Darkness…_**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Get out of town as soon as you can." She murmured and walked back into the back room._

_"That was strange." Ed looked up at Vash curiously who shrugged. Suddenly an alarm sounded as they walked out and everyone in the town spilled out into the street and lined up shoulder to shoulder. Ed and Vash looked at each other seriously and nodded, getting into line._

****Ed frowned as others joined them, standing at military attention. His looked darkened more as a tall thin man walked down the aisle of people, followed by a group of what looked like bandits with M16's. Behind them two men, one on either side, led a girl whose hands were bound together and a piece of cloth pulled through her teeth to keep her from talking. She was being dragged in as she was hanging limply, her knees dragging on the ground. Her hair was short white, almost like silver feathers caressing her face. She was wearing a tan cloak, under which she appeared to have on a pair of tight blue jean short shorts, her calves were covered with black leg warmers, bunched up over her shoes, her shirt was a tight black tube top. On her left hand was an arm warmer that ran up to her elbow, on her right was a brown leather glove. Strapped around her hips was an ammunition belt complete with holster. Around her neck was a black scarf that hung down on the right side to her knees and on the left to the ground.

"Looks like some kind of sacrifice or something…" Vash murmured to Ed out of the corner of his mouth and Ed nodded, pressing his hands together under the cloak, changing his arm into a blade again.

"We can't let that happen." Edward growled. "It's useless to sacrifice someone to a god that doesn't exist." Vash nodded just slightly as suddenly what appeared to be the leader turned towards them.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." Sykes asked them walking over. Vash had his hand on his gun and silently clicked the safety off.

"No I guess not." Ed scowled.

"What are your names?" He looked down at Edward.

"Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist."

"Vash, Vash the Stampede."

"Fancy titles, but do they mean anything?" Sykes smirked.

"They mean I'm better than a piece of trash like you." Ed spat.

"Don't question those you don't know." Vash scowled. "What are you going to do with that girl?"

"She disobeyed the rules and tried to run away… we can't have that… now can we?" He turned to the rest of the people. They all shook their heads. "You may stay for the night then you must leave town and never return. That is all." He turned and quick as lightning Vash slipped his gun out of his holster and trained the weapon on Sykes, firing and hitting him squarely in the shoulder. Ed pulled his hands out from under the cloak as the bandit crew behind Sykes fired a rain of bullets down upon them. The crowd of people ran, screaming into their homes. Ed twisted back and kicked the gun out of one man's hand and swung his left foot up into his face. The man flew back and hit the wall and Ed flipped backwards, using his left hand only.

Vash dashed to the side, training the gun on the men. Four shots blew one man's chest open, blood splattering all over the rest. He jumped up as one of them swung his gun at him like a bat. Vash swung around, slamming his heel into his jaw and he hit the ground. The others lifted their leader and ran off. Ed finished one of them off by slicing his blade into his stomach, the blade severing his spinal cord.

"Not bad." Vash told him.

"Not bad yourself." Ed replied, transmuting his hand back to normal. He walked over to where the girl had been abandoned. "Think they'll let us stay here for a night?" As he spoke a roaring cheer came from the people in the homes. Ed and Vash looked around as the people of the village poured out of their homes and lifted them onto their shoulders.

Ed relaxed into a soft easy chair in the home of one of the villagers, her name was Sara. Vash was also relaxing in a cushy chair. He looked over at Ed with a serious look on his face.

"They're going to come back, with more force than before." Vash spoke, the soft firelight playing across his face. Ed nodded.

"I know." Ed replied, looking deep into the fire. Sara had gone to sleep long before. Both young men looked up as they heard foot steps in the hallway. The girl appeared before them, her forehead bandaged and her hands, wrists and lower arms wrapped up. She put two fingers to her forehead.

"I'm sorry… I didn't get your names." She looked at them both, her cloak was off as were her boots, her scarf still hung down and they both noticed that her hair was longer than it looked, the right side of her hair was short and feathery, it gradually got longer to the left and was pulled up in a side pony, then it grew shorter and feathery again as it reached her face. Silver hoop earrings hung from her ears.

"I'm Ed."

"I'm Vash." She sat down on the couch.

"I'm Sora. Thank you for rescuing me… but I would have gotten myself out of it."

"Sora… what's going on here?" Ed asked her.

Her face grew grave, "Alright, 15 years ago we were a peaceful village that prospered greatly in harvesting fruits and creating silphene, the fabric that your cloaks are made out of. Then one day these men came, claiming that they were sent to protect us, so, blindly my people agreed. They soon began creating rules that were meant to "protect" us," She looked into the fire, "We were to give them all our goods and wares so that others couldn't steal them, we were supposed to be in by 8 PM, we couldn't have animals in the village and we weren't supposed to help strangers." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "If you noticed, all the people in this village are women, the men were caged in a single boarding house, none of them have exited them, we are not allowed to talk to them or even walk by there for our "protection". Our people have been slowly dying off the only children in the village are those of us that were born or procreated just before they came… I am one of the only ones left here, there were no other females born after me, I was the only female in my generation. And now, the boys have been locked up with the men."

"You carry a gun… do you not?" Vash noted.

"Yes, after my older brother was taken I committed myself to traveling the world, trying to find some way to free my people from this place, I took up lessons with a teacher and he taught me the ways of the world, and how to get things done properly. I just came back a few years ago and I have stayed since then but I was discovered so I fled. They found me and that's where you come in. I will ask you now… will you help me save my town… I know it may be trivial to you but I will do whatever you want me to if you help me." She pleaded with them. Ed looked at Vash.

"They've all been so nice to us… everything was either free or discounted." Vash told Ed.

"Because they're all hoping you're here to help us… they're women, they aren't fighters." Sora said.

"What does that make you then?" Ed looked over at her.

"I'm just Sora… I fight for what is good in this world, or what is left of it."

"So then are you a woman? A man? Or just gender confused?" Ed laughed.

"I am a particularly hard headed and sturdy young woman who just happens to be pleading with you." She lowered her head. "I will do anything you ask… anything… just please help us."

"I don't know… that's a very tempting offer… what do you think Vash?" Ed looked over and Vash shrugged.

"I don't fancy the way that they're treating those men."

"Yeah… we'll help you… on one condition…" Sora looked up at him.

"What?"

"You have to give me a kiss." Ed laughed. With much more force than he had imagined she was in his lap, her hands on either side of his face, lifting his lips to hers. Vash had hardly blinked as this had happened, she was fast. He clasped his lips over hers forcefully; there was a hunger, a lust in this heated kiss that was radiating from his body. She pulled away, breathless. Ed seemed to ponder this for a moment and Vash rubbed his eyes in disbelief that this girl had moved so quickly. "Hmm… not bad… alright… we'll help…" He smiled at her and just as fast as her first moments she was on the stairs.

"Great, I'll see you guys in the morning." She walked up the stairs.

"Did you see that?" Ed asked.

"It's what I didn't see that amazed me… I barely blinked and she was on top of you… Faster than the blinking eye… huh…" Vash put a hand beneath his chin.

_Alright, chapter three and we get to see both Vash and Ed in action… and a nice juicy smooch… heehee… alright, read and Review please… I beg you! gets down on knees and begs_


	4. One Life For Another

**Author's Note: ALRIIIIGHT! It's time for some action! And lots of it, sorry, I had to rate it up for the gore and language in this chapter… I'm not a big fan of the language but… it was an added effect… I mean you don't hear bandits saying ah darn it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or FullMetal Alchemist… that's a bummer isn't it? But as an additive I do own Sora and the story line! LMAO!**

**Warning: Chapter contains grotesque and disturbing images, I'm being serious. Really, if you don't like gore then don't read this chapter, read the next, you won't have missed anything.**

**_Chapter Four – One Life For Another…_**

_**Last Time – **_

"_Did you see that?" Ed asked._

_"It's what I didn't see that amazed me… I barely blinked and she was on top of you… Faster than the blinking eye… huh…" Vash put a hand beneath his chin. _

****Ed snuck up silently behind the building that Sora had described. He looked around and jumped up, grabbing a beam and silently swinging up on top of it. He perched there for a moment, a slight breeze blowing his hair from his face. He frowned downwards as he saw a few of the men sitting around talking. He listened in, silently swinging from beam to beam until he was close to them.

"Yeah, one of them's a little short guy, a pipsqueak." An anger mark appeared on Ed's head but he calmed down, trying to focus on the task at hand. _'Take them all quietly, don't make too much noise or you'll alert the others.' _He remembered Sora's instructions. He crept closer along the beams.

"They won't try anything." Another said.

"How do you know? Especially after that show in the street?"

"Because, that was just a show, they did that thinking that if anything happened the others would help them… but otherwise… they're cowards." Ed almost jumped down at that comment, he was certainly no coward. He growled low in his chest.

"How can you be sure?"

"We can't but I am sure that since that man's traveling with a little kid-" Little Kid? That was what finally caused him to jump down amongst them, clapping his hands together, forming another long sharp blade out of his automail. He swung his hand around and spliced a man's skull, with the other hand he reached out and grasped another by the face, he squeezed and there was a splatter as his brain exploded inside his skull, crimson blood poured from his ears and eyes. Another one of the guards came up behind him and he swung around, his blade sliding cleanly through his stomach, his bloody innards spilling out. He fell back and a bullet flew past Ed's head, scraping his cheek. He frowned and turned to the man who had shot at him.

"Shoot again… go ahead." Ed told the terrified man coolly. He grinned as the man aimed at him again. Ed sprung towards him, his bladed hand digging into the man's chest, blood splattered on Ed's face and chest. He thrust his blade through his back, twisting his arm and jerking it back out. He panted heavily and stood. "That was easy." Out of nowhere a boot flew forward and slammed into Ed's chest cavity, he backed up and looked around for where it had come from. He heard a click, the click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back. He swung around just in time as the bullet flew into the port of his automail arm and ricocheted. He smiled and brought his hands up into an attack stance.

"Come on out… I know you're there." Ed smirked and he heard the cocking of a gun again. He swung his foot up behind him and heard a grunt. He turned around and grabbed the person by the collar and slammed their back against a support beam. "You shouldn't play a game with someone who's better than you…" He hissed. The person that had attacked him had been a pretty young girl about his age. He gasped.

"Please… please sir… don't kill me… please don't…" She pleaded with him, her hands wrapped around his powerful wrist.

"Why shouldn't I?" He growled and lifted the blade up to her throat. She struggled to get free.

"I'm begging you… please don't kill me." She begged, Ed saw her hand going to something in her pocket and quickly slid his blade into her neck, almost completely severing her head from her shoulders, blood spurting from the body, spraying him. He reached into her pocket and his eyes widened at what was in it… a simple pink ribbon, just a small pink ribbon like the ones in a child's hair. _'Jesus… what have I done?' _Ed thought, _'She was one of the women from the village… it was a mistake… a mistake…'_ He couldn't cry, he knew he wouldn't but in his heart, he knew that this was just the beginning of worse things he had done. He ran off in the direction of Vash.

**_-30 minutes earlier-_**

****Vash dashed behind a different building as he saw Ed jump up on top of a beam. He put his hand on his gun as he slowly opened the door. He looked around and saw the rest of the soldiers sitting around, some were asleep and others were just lying around. A few were standing watch with guns on their shoulders. Vash grimaced, this was going to be close but he'd faced worse. He slowly pulled out his gun and loaded it silently then clicked it back into place. The click of the hammer being pulled back seemed to alert the guards and they raised their weapons. Vash sighed, he was going to have to work fast. Then an idea struck him, perhaps if he pulled an Ed. He jumped up and grasped a beam with his hand and pulled himself up. He pulled out a knife and waited for the guards to come out. One stepped out into the light and Vash jumped down, sliding the sharp blade through the man's throat. He dropped the man onto the ground as blood poured from his arteries. Vash sighed as the other came out. He dragged the guard by his throat and stabbed the knife through his spine. He dropped the limp body onto the ground and walked in casually. Before he could think there were twenty men surrounding him. Vash gulped, as they were all holding weapons of some kind, guns and swords. He laughed nervously and gulped.

"Let's finish him off boys." One of them said.

"ME FIRST!" Ed jumped down from the rafters, landing with his back to Vash's. "Looks like I got here just in time to have a little fun." Ed grinned evilly. Vash looked over his shoulder at Ed.

"You know you really are a good guy… thanks for backing me up." He raised his gun as Ed took an attack stance.

"Now lets show 'em who they're messing with." Ed swung his arm over, slamming his entire arm through one of them then swung his left leg up and kicked another man. He pulled his arm from the soldier, blood splattering onto him again. Vash fired, taking down 5 different men then paused and hid behind Ed for a moment, reloading his gun. One of them swung his sword at Ed who jumped back but it caught his chest, tearing the top flesh and his shirt. He flinched slightly and sliced the man's throat with his sword, blood spraying all over everyone.

Sora crept along beside the men's building and her hand found the door handle, she had already taken out the two guards. She opened the door quietly.

"Hello?" She whispered and heard movement. As she walked up the stairs she almost vomited from the smell, she pulled her scarf over her nose. "My name is Sora Sinclair, I'm here to help you, please come out…" She called softly and opened the door at the top of the stairs, men and boys were crammed into one little room with the dead bodies in the middle of the floor. Men's bodies were oozing and maggots crawled on the dead, rotting flesh. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she pulled out her gun and fired, blasting Syke's lungs flat out of his back. His body slammed against the wall and she smiled… maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

_Okay, I edited it… because I wanted to keep it under mature… yeah… so PLEASE! PEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


End file.
